


Entertaining Vlad

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Mind Control, Possession, S1 E17 Maternal Instinct, body duplication, how are all the powers in this show so incredibly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny just needs to keep Vlad distracted for a moment to seal his powers while his mom goes to find a phone. How hard could THAT be?





	Entertaining Vlad

Danny took a deep breath outside the imposingly carved wooden door, clutching the ghost-proof belt in a sweaty hand. “Keep Vlad entertained,” his mom had said before running off to go find a phone. She couldn’t have meant it _like that_ , even if it was where his mind immediately went; she hadn’t seen the looks the man gave him, the way touches to the shoulder or face lingered a little too long to be innocent. Danny Fenton might be just fourteen, but he wasn’t _that_ naïve. Entertain Vlad. Alright. He could do that. Just until his powers returned and he could get the belt on him. Then it was butt-kicking time.

“…Vlad?” Danny said, sidling into the room, looking up at his nemesis through his eyelashes. God, this was _so_ beyond embarrassing.

“Daniel.” Vlad smirked, fingers tented. “You are aware that you don’t have a ghost of a chance against me, aren’t you? I only even bothered sealing your powers to get you out of my hair for a little while.”

Boy, was that a bad pun. “I’m not here to fight you,” Danny said, and the man’s smile faded into surprise as the boy moved closer. “I’m the one who talked my mom into coming back here. I’ve been so stubborn all this time, but the truth is, I…” He was practically in Vlad’s lap, feeling his face starting to grow hot. You can do this, Danny, it’s just an act, it’s just for a moment…

Vlad just stared for a second before his face shifted to a bemused smirk. “So you want me to be your new father, is that it?” he asked, standing to tower over the boy, reaching down to trace slim fingers over his face.

Danny somehow resisted the urge to shudder, leaning into the touch instead. “…I never said that,” he replied, looking up at Vlad before moving to wrap his arms around him. Just get the belt on him and that’s it,  this is all over…!

But as he tried to clasp it, it was suddenly wrenched from his grip and dangled above his head. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, this was very, _very_ bad.

“Oh Daniel,” Vlad tsked as he examined the belt, clearly enjoying this way too much. “Is this a present for me? Why, you’re too kind! But you know what? I think it’d suit _you_ much better.”

Danny tried to resist, tried to go incorporeal or push Vlad’s hands away, but he was powerless to stop the man from fastening it around his waist.

“See? A perfect fit!” Vlad laughed, plucking the key from his limp hand. “And I don’t think you’ll be needing this any time soon,” he said, tossing it into the fireplace.

Crap. That backfired about as hard as it was possible for something to backfire. And now Vlad had his powers, Danny’s were sealed for real, and _he’d just hit on him_. This could not possibly end well. “…any chance you could be my dad after all?” the boy asked with a nervous smile.

“No, Daniel, I don’t think there is,” Vlad said, giving him a shove that sent him sprawling onto the floor, looming over him, smirking down from on high. There was something terrifying in his cold, amused blue eyes, a very different kind of terror than when Danny fought ghosts. He could deal with getting sent to the Ghost Zone. Heck, he could even deal with getting locked in prison, or kept as some kinda trophy. At least, he could deal with it a lot better than what was probably about to happen to him.

“I…uh… Mom’s gonna be here in just a sec!” he said, flailing for anything to make him stop. “She’s _never_ gonna love you if you do anything to me!”

“Oh, is that so?” Vlad said, crouching to pin Danny to the ground with a hand on his chest, smirk widening. “Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to settle for you instead.” Crap. That went well. “Let me just make sure we won’t be disturbed.” He gestured with a hand, doors slamming shut and bolts clicking.

Danny was trapped. With Vlad. And no powers. _Crap_.

“Now then, Daniel, you’re a healthy young lad, aren’t you?” Vlad murmured, sliding his hand down the boy’s body, coming to rest over his crotch, never breaking his gaze as he began to stroke him through his pants. “You must have done this sort of thing yourself before.”

Danny was frozen. He was breathing quick and shallow, unable to look away or move or do anything but lie there, mute and panicky, as he was molested. It felt good. He was getting hard. He wanted to scream or kick at him or something, anything, but he couldn’t.

“Do you know the sorts of things two men can do together?” Vlad continued, undoing Danny’s pants and slipping his hand inside, drawing a gasping moan from him at the sudden friction. “Here, let me teach you.”

“S-stop it…!” Danny yelled, finally snapping out of his paralysis, shoving at the man, legs scrabbling against the floor, thrashing to get out from under him. “You’re sick, get off me!”

Vlad just laughed. “Well, aren’t you a feisty one! Looks like I’ll need some reinforcements to deal with _you_.” And suddenly Danny’s arms were pinned above his head and his legs were pinned to the floor and there were hands touching him and hands pulling at him and things were four times as bad because god help him, now there were four Vlads. “Much better,” he (one of him) said, staring down at Danny as the others dragged him up and forced him into a kneeling position in front of the man. Somehow, Danny didn’t think he was just gonna make him beg for forgiveness.

"Mouth open, boy," Vlad said, forcing long fingers between Danny’s lips as his other hand unbuttoned his pants. Danny didn't even have the presence of mind to bite at him. He’d thought suspecting –no, knowing– what was going to be done to him might make him a little more prepared, but no such luck. "Well now, I'm sure you have some idea of what to do with this," Vlad said, knotting his fingers in Danny's hair and forcing the boy's face up against his cock.

"You... You can't be serious," Danny said, half-laughing, eyes flickering nervously between Vlad and the...the _thing_ in front of him. "This, this isn’t, you know this is a crime, right? I'll tell the police, you'll get arrested, you can't just..."

"Hm, yes, I suppose you're right," he replied, and for one blessed moment, Danny really thought he was going to be able to escape this hell. "I'd better make sure you don't tell anyone, then. Now go ahead, Daniel. Don't keep me waiting."

He couldn't do anything. There wasn't a single thing he could do to keep this from happening, not with his powers sealed and four Vlads pinning him down. So Danny opened his mouth, and let Vlad push himself inside with enough force that he nearly choked, trying to focus on the pain as his hair was pulled at instead of the hot thick disgusting thing violating him. Just get through it. Something will save you, something always does, he repeated to himself, forcing down the small voice saying that if he was going to be saved it would have happened already. Things weren't supposed to go like this. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to him. He'd get into a pinch, but never anything he couldn't find his way out of with a little creativity and luck. But this was different. There was no way out. This was what defeat, absolute defeat, looked like.

Danny was trying so hard to be anywhere but in his body that it took him a moment to notice Vlad (one of the Vlads) was taking his pants off. No, nononono, this was already bad enough, he couldn't...! He was about to bite him, desperate to make him stop, but his head was jerked up by the hair to meet the eyes of the man towering above him, staring down with a cold, cold smile. "You don't want to do that, Daniel," he chided. "Trust me. Just be a good boy, and it'll all be over soon."

That was crap and Danny knew it, but what could he do? This was already bad enough; the very last thing he needed was to find out what Vlad considered _real_ punishment. He managed to keep his panic in check as his pants were pulled off and tossed aside somewhere, leaving him completely exposed from the waist down, even as strangely cold hands grasped him by the hips and spread his legs, but when a finger was suddenly pushed inside him with sickening slickness he couldn't take it anymore.

Danny bit down hard only for his teeth to clink together on empty air as the man above him turned incorporeal. "Oh Daniel," Vlad sighed, shaking his head. "And here I thought you were smarter than that."

Danny tried to tell him to shut up, beg him to stop this, anything, but the very solid finger –no, fingers– working inside him made it hard to get anything out but choked, angry moans as he struggled against Vlad's grip. He was overpowered and outnumbered, he knew that, but he couldn't just let this happen!

"You're so much more stubborn than I thought," Vlad said, still smirking like this was all just a game to him. "Well, lucky for us, I have ways of making people behave."

One of him went fully spectral, running a hand over Danny's face, passing it through him, and no way, he _couldn’t_ , he was still wearing the ghost-proof belt, that was supposed to protect him, right? But it looked like Vlad was a lot stronger than he'd expected. He went inside him, really inside, and Danny's body went slack.

 

Your body opens its eyes, works its hands experimentally, smiles. "Can you feel this, Daniel?" you hear your voice say. "I warned you, didn't I?"

You moan loudly, performatively, as you take his cock in your mouth, licking and sucking and eager to please, back arched and hips up as he (another him) stretches you, and wow, this feels amazing, how did you never realize how amazing this felt? He thrusts down your throat and you beg for more, he pulls out his fingers and you whine needily, he drives inside you hard and you couldn't speak if you tried, dizzy and overwhelmed and absolutely loving it. You need this so bad, his fingers digging into your hips and knotted in your hair and his cocks pounding you front and back so hard you think you’ll break, you’re crazy for it, you can’t live without it. Another him presents his cock to you and you do your best to please them both, alternating hands and mouth. You want him to feel good. You want him to be happy with you. You want him to praise you, and when he strokes your hair and says "that's a good boy," it feels even better than the orgasm that tears through your body.

"Are you going to behave now?" he asks, crouching next to where you're collapsed on the floor, dazed and panting.

Your hips ache and you can feel his cum hot inside you. Your face is covered with it, dripping from your mouth where you couldn’t quite swallow it all down. "Of course!" you say with a delirious smile, licking up those last few drops.

"That’s right," he replies, smiling. “You’re going to behave.”

 

Danny returned to his senses lying on the couch, sticky with sweat and cum, half naked. His head was in Vlad's lap, one of the man’s hands laced warmly with his, the other stroking his hair. “Vlad…?” he said absently, staring up at him, trying to remember how he’d gotten there. “What’s going on?”

“So glad to see you’re awake, little badger,” he replied, smiling down at him. “The thing is, your mother wants to take you away from me.”

Danny blinked at him vacantly before it clicked and he jolted up, shoving the man away. “I…you…” He’d come to try and seal Vlad’s powers, but he…he… What Vlad had done to him was awful, he _knew_ that, so why didn’t he want to leave? He’d been overshadowed, he wasn’t thinking straight, that was all, but… “…I’m gonna go find my mom,” Danny said, standing up from the couch only to have his wobbly legs give out. Vlad caught him as he fell, arms warm and strong around Danny’s body, and it felt so right, head resting against his sturdy chest. It shouldn’t, but it did.

He suddenly realized he wasn’t even wearing the belt anymore. Vlad must have taken it off at some point while he was unconscious. This was his chance, there was nothing stopping him from going ghost and bolting, and yet… To do that, Vlad must have trusted him. It was stupid, he _knew_ it was, but Danny wasn’t sure he could betray that trust.

“You don’t _really_ want to leave though, do you?” Vlad said, sitting him back down on the couch, blue eyes fixed on Danny’s, caressing his face gently. “Go on, send your mother home without you. That way, it’ll be just the two of us. Wouldn’t you like that?”

He _would_ like that. He knew he had to push Vlad’s hand away and run, but all he could think was how badly he wanted to be alone with him. “I, I can’t,” Danny said. That was what he was supposed to say, that was the right thing to say, but he didn’t pull away from Vlad’s touch. “You…you’re my nemesis, you tried to get my dad killed, you…”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Vlad said, leaning in closer until his eyes were all Danny could see. “You’ll learn to love me soon enough.”

Vlad kissed him and Danny let him, reaching up to cling to the back of his suit. This was all wrong, he knew it was, and when the man pulled away he opened his mouth to tell him that, but what came out instead was a bashful “…well, if you say so…”

“That’s right,” Vlad said, smiling at him. “That’s a good boy.”

Danny really wished those words didn’t make him feel so happy.


End file.
